Blutschwur (Band 4)
thumb|263px|Buchcover: Blutschwur Sie muss ein Versprechen erfüllen... Rose hat die Academy und somit auch Lissa verlassen um nach ihren Geliebten, Dimitri, zu suchen. In der Hoffnung ihn in seinem Heimatland zu finden treibt sie sich dort durch Bar's und Clubs und hält Ausschau nach seinesgleichen, Strigoi. Sie begegnet Sydney einer Alchimistin als sie gerade einen Strigoi vernichtet und ihn einfach liegen lassen will. Das fremde Mädchen tröpfelt ein paar Tropfen eines Trankes auf die Strigoileiche und sie wird zu einem Klumpen. Sydney erklärt Rose was sie ist und für wen sie arbeitet und das sie es nicht freiwillig tut und einen Graul gegen all das Übernatürliche hat. Dennoch wird Sydney befohlen Rose zu helfen und die Heimatstadt von Dimitri zu finden. Zur gleichen Zeit leidet Lissa sehr unter dem Fernbleiben von Rose, was Rose immer wieder feststellt wenn diese sich in Lissa's Kopf stiert. Zusammen machen Rose und Sydney sich also auf den Weg und als Rose endlich auf Dimitri's Familie trifft flammt in ihr all der Schmerz auf, denn all seine Familie erinnert sie an ihn, denn alle sehen sie ihm ähnlich oder reagieren ähnlich wie er. Ein Gottesdienst am Sonntag folgt, alle Belikov's gehen hin, so auch Rose und am Ende treffen sie auf ein paar Dhampire, die sich niemanden Versprachen, sie mit ihrem Leben zu schützen und einfach so durch die Welt reisen um Strigoi zu vernichten. Die Jungs bieten Rose an mit ihnen zu kommen, doch sie lehnte ab. Zuerst bringt es Rose nicht über ihr Herz ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch Dimitri's Großmutter - Jeva - weiß längst von ihren "Visionen" weswegen Rose auftauchte und schließlich erzählt Rose es doch. Eine Beerdigung folgt, offiziell ist Dimitri tot. Rose reißt es erneut das Herz heraus, als sie nach der Beerdigung erzählen soll was Dimitri die letzten Monate trieb und wie es ihm ging. Dabei entgeht der Familie und den anderen trauernden Gästen nicht, wie sehr sie litt und das Dimitri und sie mehr verband, als bloß die Schüler - Lehrer Beziehung. Dimitri's Familie sieht Rose als Familienmitglied und sie wird als "Witwe" bezeichnet. Am selben Abend trifft sie auf "Abe" einen bedrohlich aussehenden Moroi. Er sagt ihr, sie solle in die Academy zurückkehren und das Land so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Rose trotzt ihm und bleibt dennoch in der Stadt, sie verbringt immer mehr Zeit bei den Belikov's und freundet sich mit Victoria, Dimitri's kleinster Schwester an. Eines Tages verlangt Jeva von Rose, das sie ihr bei einigen Kartons hilft und diese zu einem befreundeten Ehepaar bringen soll. Jeva und Paul, ein Neffe Dimitri's begleiten sie und ihr Weg führt sie zu Oskana und Mark. Sie ist eine Moroi und er ein Dhampir, sie ist Geistnutzerin und die beiden teilen ein Band, so wie Rose und Lissa. Was Rose überrascht feststellte. Mark und sie führen ein Gespräch unter "vier Augen" über die Verbundenheit und den Nebenwirkungen. Von ihm erfährt sie auch, das man das Element Geist in Silber fließen lassen kann, zum Beispiel in Schmuck. Oskana hat einen Ring für Rose mit dem Element getränkt um für eine Zeit die Nebenwirkungen des Geistes zu unterdrücken. Allerdings hilft dieser Ring nur, wenn er auch getragen wird. Eine Zeit vergeht und Rose fühlt sich immer wohler bei der Familie Belikov, bis ein Streit mit Victoria ihr die Augen öffnet und sie verschwindet, zwar weiß sie zuerst nicht wohin sie gehen soll, aber das ändert sich schnell wieder. Sie schließt sich der Gruppe der Unversprochenen an und zieht mit ihnen durch das Land. Rose und ihre neue Gruppe aus Strigoijägern werden jeden Abend fündig und vernichten einzelne Strigoi, dann aber begegnet sie einem der Dimitri kennt, als Strigoi, und Rose lässt ihn eine Nachricht für Dimitri überbringen. Und wirklich taucht Dimitri auf, auf offener Straße. Rose zögert... es wird ihr zum Verhängnis und er schlägt sie nieder. ""Roza." Seine Stimme klang immer noch so wunderbar tief, und auch der Akent war derselbe - es war alles nur viel kälter. "Du hast meine erste Lektion vergessen: Zögere niemals."" Als Rose aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht befindet sie sich in einem Raum, eine Luxussuit, sollte man meinen. Aber es war wie im Gefängnis, Tür war verschlossen, die Möbel waren angeschraubt, keine Waffen, die Fenster waren nicht einschlagbar. Kein Entkommen für die kleine tapfere Wächterin. Der Strigoi der sie gefangen nahm lässt nicht lange auf sich warten und kommt zu ihr in das Zimmer. Trotz das sie keine Waffen hat versucht sie Dimitri anzugreifen und ihn zu besiegen, scheitert aber kläglich. Er hat nur ein Ziel, das ist Rose schnell klar, er will sie zu einer Strigoi machen. Dimitri lässt ihr die Wahl und die Zeit freiwillig eine von ihm zu werden, aber Rose wehrt sich. Schließlich beginnt er sie sogar zu beißen und mit den Halluzinogenen voll zupumpen, aber selbst in diesem Zustand kann Rose nicht den Entschluss fassen so wie er zu werden. Einige Stunden, Tage Wochen (?) lebt Rose in ihrer Traumwelt, voll gepumpt mit den Halluzinogenen und kann sich zu keinem Fluchtversuch oder ähnlichem Aufraffen sondern wartet immer nur bis Dimitri wieder zu ihr kommt. Irgendwann gleitet sie in Lissa's Kopf, was sie schon öfters bei Dimitri's Familie getan hatte. Bei Lissa in der Academy hatte sich so einiges getan, ein neuer Schulleiter war im Amt und dieser hatte zwei Kinder mitgebracht Avery und Reed Lazar. Avery hat sich mit Lissa und Adrian angefreundet und sie immer wieder mit zu Partys genommen. Rose's beste Freundin beginnt Alkohol zu trinken und ihr Element immer mehr zu betäuben. Sogar mit Christian läuft alles schief, sie haben sich getrennt. Plötzlich wird Rose aus Lissa's Kopf gestoßen und Rose befindet sich wieder in ihrer Zelle, von da an wandelt sich Rose's Vorhaben. Sie muss zurück zu Lissa! Sofort auf der Stelle. Irgendetwas stimmte dort nicht. Doch wie sollte sie hier heraus kommen? Noch immer befand sie sich in diesem Nebel aus Zufriedenheit, ausgelöst von den Halluzinogenen. Irgendwie und irgendwann schaffte sie es sich daraus zu befreien und einen Plan zu schmieden. Dimitri betrat nichts ahnend das Zimmer und findet Rose auf dem Bett vor, er küsst sie und lässt sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder. Ein letzter Kuss und Rose stößt ihm den Pflock ins Herz, nicht tief genug um ihn zu töten, nur so tief, das er erstarrte. Ihre Fluchtweg war erstmal frei. Draußen vor der Tür wartet ein weiterer Strigoi, einer der sie am liebsten tot sehen würde. Er kämpft mit ihr und sie entkommt, sie findet einen Weg zu einer Bibliothek, doch dort befindet sich ebenfalls eine Strigoi, die Anführerin des Clans. Wie durch ein Wunder taucht Dimitri auf und beginnt mit seiner Anführerin zu kämpfen, mit Rose Hilfe tötet er sie und Rose entkommt indem sie aus dem Fenster springt. Zwar bekommt Dimitri dieses mit, aber er kämpft noch mit seinem „Erwecker“ und kann ihr so in diesem Moment nicht folgen. Dennoch entsteht eine wilde Hetzjagd, quer durch ein Heckenlabyrinth und über ein Feld, durch einen Fluss und auf einer Brücke. Rose weiß, Dimitri's größter Wunsch ist sie ebenfalls zu einer Strigoi zu machen, damit sie zusammen die Unendlichkeit genießen können. Eher würde Rose sterben als so zu werden wie sie und so klettert sie über das Brückengeländer und droht sich in den Tod zu stürzen, denn so kann sie zu keiner Strigoi gemacht werden. Er zögert und sie starrt nach unten in die Schwärze des Flusses. Strigoi waren schnell und Dimitri war schon als Dhampir schnell gewesen, was ihn jetzt noch gefährlicher machte, er packte Rose und sie stieß ihm ihren Silberpflock ins Herz, er bewegte sich stattdessen und der Pflock traf nicht ganz so sauber sein Herz. Wie zuvor in dem Zimmer erstarrte er und fiel über das Brückengeländer in den Fluss. Sie sah ihm hinterher und versuchte ihn ausfindig zu machen, aber er tauchte nicht wieder auf. Rose wird von einem Ehepaar am Wegrand mit dem Auto mitgenommen und Oskana und Mark kommen zu ihr. Schließlich hat sich jede menge Verletztungen die von Oskana teilweise geheilt werden können, die größte Verletzungen allerdings bleibt: Der Verlust Dimitri's. Sie taucht erneut in Lissa's Kopf ein, um zu erfahren was inzwischen vor sich geht. Ein Schock für Rose. Lissa steht am Fenster und starrt hinunter, sie hat Alkohol getrunken und steht neben sich. Hinter ihr steht Avery, ihre neue Freundin. Avery bemerkt Rose und stößt sie erneut aus Lissa's Kopf. Zurück bei Oskana und Mark teilt sie mit was geschieht und Oskana's Element wird von Rose mitgenommen als sie erneut in Lissa's Kopf geht. Die neue Kraft hindert Avery daran Rose aus Lissa heraus zustoßen und so kann Rose Lissa vor dem Sprung aus dem Fenster bewahren. Allerdings gibt sich Avery so leicht nicht geschlagen, sie ruft Reed – ihren Bruder – der Lissa aus dem Fenster stoßen soll, doch mit Rose Hilfe kann Lissa Reed abwehren. Simon, Averys Wächter, taucht auf und Adrian, der die Auren der Geistnutzer gesehen hat, taucht ebenfalls auf. Zusammen schaffen sie es Avery und ihre beiden Mithelfer zu besiegen: Avery die mit Reed und Simon ein Band teilte wird mit all dem Geist von Adrian, Oskana und teilweise von Lissa konfrontiert und verliert dadurch den Verstand, ebenso Reed und Simon. Abe der ebenfalls bei Rose, Oskana und Mark auftauchte hilft Rose zurück zur Academy zu kommen und als sie aus dem Flugzeug steigt wird sie von Adrian abgeholt. Zurück in der Academy wird ihr der Vorschlag gemacht, sie solle ihr Schuljahr beenden und die Prüfung zur Wächterin machen, denn solche Wächterinnen wie Rose brauchen die Moroi. Rose führt mit Lissa ein Gespräch über Dimitri und nimmt den Vorschlag zurück an die Schule zu kommen an. Von Roses Mutter Janine erfährt sie wer Abe wirklich ist, er ist ihr Vater. Kurze Zeit vergeht, dann bekommt Rose ein Päckchen, was an sie adressiert ist. Ein Silberpflock und ein Brief kommen hervor. Das braun haarige Mädchen ist geschockt, dies war der Pflock den Rose Dimitri in die Brust rammte. Er war nicht tot, er war so lebendig wie sie, fast. In dem Brief steht ganz eindeutig, das er auf sie warten würde und sobald sie die sicheren Mauern der Academy verlassen würde, würde er sie finden und dann würde er bekommen was er wollte. Ihren Tod. ~Christian Ozera~ Kategorie:Vampire Academy Kategorie:Blutsschwestern Kategorie:Blaues Blut Kategorie:Schattenträume Kategorie:Rose Hathaway Kategorie:Lissa Dragomir Kategorie:Christian Ozera Kategorie:Dimitri Belikov Kategorie:Adrian Ivashkov